The Straw-Hat Girl
by CityPlum2014
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic . Ash and Serena had feelings for each other since they were children now many years later when they are travelling together will they be able to confess their feelings to each other ? AmourShipping


**This is kind of my first story . A little AmourShipping one-shot I came up with. So I hope this did not turn up as a story on which you want to throw tomatoes or your shoes. (Most of the events in this story is based on the original anime storyline) **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon ( Nope , but I wish I did )

* * *

**The Straw – Hat Girl**

The sun was shining brightly over the Kalos region and an even more brighter hope was shone inside the 10 year old Pokémon trainer from Pallet town of the Kanto region as he planned to win the Kalos League. His faithful Electric-Mouse Pokémon was perched upon his shoulder excited about the adventures to come. Walking along with him was Clemont, a boy about his age. He had blonde hair and wore a blue suit and round glasses. And to Ash's right was a small girl who was Clemont's sister Bonnie. She too had blonde hair. And then there was Serena, a girl with honey blonde hair which was gleaming in the sunlight. Ash met Serena just the day before but Serena claims to have known him since she was just a little girl. But no matter how hard he tried, Ash never was able to remember her (which really disappointed her) . But he had to admit that there was something familiar about those blue eyes and that smile she wore. "Man I'm starving" Ash groaned (his stomach even louder ). "My my Ash you haven't changed a bit" said Serena with a chuckle. Then Clemont came up with a topic just out of the blue "By the way Serena, Why are you on a journey? " . Serena answered to this by taking out a handkerchief, blushing. Then she finally spoke turning to Ash "I have come to return this" she said handing the handkerchief to Ash. Seeing this piece of cloth a memory suddenly flashed into Ash's mind …..

_(flashback )_

_In middle of a forest in the Kanto region a small girl with honey blonde hair was very clearly lost and scared .She was turning towards every direction as if she was expecting_

_an Onix to pop out of a bush any moment and knock her out using a Skull Bash .Then something did pop out of a bush . But it definitely wasn't an Onix . It was a Poliwag. Seeing the little Water Pokémon hop off half relieved her. But that expression of fear did not leave her face .Point A: She was in the middle of a forest . Point B : She was lost . Point C: She has hurt her knee and possibly cannot walk without help. All this definitely wasn't good news .She had so many problems to deal at once . Oh! Arceus what will she do . Then it suddenly seemed as if Arceus answered her prayers . A boy with spiky hair and zig zag markings on his face approached her with a warm smile on his face that Serena felt as if her problems did not matter anymore . "Here let me help you" he said gently and tied a handkerchief at the spot she hurt her knee and extended her a hand . " I-I can't" said Serena sobbing . "Never give up" Ash said. She finally took Ash's hand and he pulled her up to a hug . 'He is so warm' thought Serena . She felt after her mother Ash had the most comforting hug . She finally pulled away from him blushing._

"_Come on lets go back to the camp " he said. She looked at the boy who helped her. She did owe him ._

_(End of flashback)_

This incident hit Ash as if he just realized that the sun rises at the east . "Now I remember you are the Straw – Hat Girl" he said "But why did you go through all that trouble just to return this handkerchief?". " I thought it will be nostalgic to see you again" she said with a blush "But then you didn't remember me" she added sounding slightly hurt . "Sorry" Ash apologized awkwardly . They resumed on their journey . Clemont and Bonnie were both talking to Serena and Bonnie who found something exciting and awesome in everything was constantly going " That's so cool" or "Really!" . But Ash unusually was very quiet . _So she was that girl…._

_(flashback)_

"_Mom I do not want to go to Pokémon summer camp . I do not want to go !" the 4 year old protested . "But dear , It will be fun " she assured him . "And , you get to meet so many friends" she added . " But I want to stay here , with you" he said . _

"_Don't worry its just for a month" Delia said to her son ._

_So finally after lots of persuasion Ash agreed to go to the summer camp . At first , he had lots of trouble fitting in But later on when he so familiar faces like Gary Oak ( not that he was dying to see him ) and Misty Waterflower he felt much more comfortable . But not many people noticed a small girl who was not seen in Pallet Town before . She had more trouble than Ash to fit into this new region . Since his friends were a bit irritating ( Gary always teased Ash and Misty … well let us just say ha she always wanted Ash to herself )Ash decided to go and introduce himself to this girl . " Hey there I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" ( of course , we are in Pallet own he reminded himself ) " Um hi I am Serena" . Ash later on stared to spend more time with Serena ( much to Misty's disappointment ).Ash never knew why he always felt as if his stomach is doing a back flip every time he sees Serena ._

_After a few days while everyone else was playing and chatting , Serena was left alone . She was just wandering about looking at some flowers . Then something attracted her attention towards a bush . It was moving ! . But wait , bushes can't move . Then something green crawled out . A Caterpie . Serena watched in awe as the Caterpie shone in a white light . When the light dimmed , there was a Metapod in its place . Then the Metapod started moving towards the forest ."Hey Metapod, wait up ! " Serena called after the Cocoon Pokémon and followed it . But there was only one problem . She was not supposed to go to the forest._

_After a few minutes , it was time to move on . Ash was the first one to notice that Serena had disappeared . "Hey guys , where's Serena " he asked Misty and Gary ._

"_Why do you care " snapped Misty_

"_Cause she's our friend " answered Ash_

"_Not __**our **__friend , your friend " pointed Misty_

"_Stop being so mean , she could be in real trouble" said Ash angrily _

"_Aw how sweet , Ashy-boy's got himself a __**girlfriend"**__ sneered Gary_

_Ash saw there was no point asking his friends (or not exactly ).He himself sped to the forest to save Serena ….._

_(End of flashback)_

Ash remembered all these incidents and realized that the girl he did not recognize was his childhood friend (with a slight crush ) . He now understood why he felt the same feeling of his stomach doing a back flip when he met Serena again . Should he tell her how he feels about her ? No ,he decided . That will just ruin their friendship . Besides he already had a hard experience with Misty . He developed a crush on Misty when he was eight .

He thought Misty returned his feelings but he was wrong . When he left Kanto to leave for Hoenn , he was heart broken to leave Misty . But he got a bigger shock when he heard that Misty moved on to Gary saying that ' she was tired of a boyfriend whom she can't even meet' . But Serena was different . She was smart , loving and caring _. 'She is a true friend' _thought Ash . No one else would have gone through so much trouble just to return a handkerchief . But still ….

"Pika Pika" (Ash are you all right ?) asked his Electric Mouse Pokémon interrupting his thoughts .

"Of course I am all right" Ash assured him in a tone that sounded like 'No I definitely am not all right'

"Pika chu" (You wouldn't be so quiet if you are alright)

"N-no I am not quiet , I was just. you know, um – thinking , yes I was thinking" he tried to make it sound convincing , but it was not

"Pika Pi" (Thinking about what ?) Pikachu asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes .

"Thinking about what you asked , well – um you know er stuff"

"Pika" (stuff?)

As Ash was about to give another lame answer , Clemont called out for lunch (I don't know weather Clemont cooks or not but let's just assume that he does ) After that Ash made sure that he never stayed quiet .

"Night everyone" Ash said as he settled in his sleeping bag . Not that he was sleepy , he just decided to go early to bed (or bag) . This was partially because Pikachu had somehow found out what he was thinking ('how does he always do that!') and couldn't stand his teasing [ "Pika Pika Pi chu Pika Pika chu" (_Ash and Serena , sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G )_] and partially because he felt sorry for his best friend because he was being cuddled (really hard , mind you ) by Bonnie . He finally managed to save Pikachu from not being cuddled to death by saying to Bonnie that both of them were really tired and wants to go to sleep .

So Ash was in his sleeping bag waiting for himself to fall asleep

He kept waiting

And waiting

And waiting

And waiting

When he got sick of waiting he started counting Mareep

And when he got sick of counting Mareep he went back to waiting

And waiting

And waiting

And waiting

Okay , who was he kidding he will NEVER get to sleep that night .He got out of his sleeping bag ad sat under a tree . He was watching the stars for sometime until he was distracted by a soft grunting noise from Serena's sleeping bag . He was happy to see Serena sleeping peacefully .

"Pika Pi" ( Hey Ash , what's up ) asked his Electric Mouse Pokémon interrupting his thoughts ( Oh no , not again ! )

"Pikachu" Ash said sounding a bit exasperated " You _know _what's up"

"Pika chu ?" ( Is this about Serena )

"Pikachu , each time I see her I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I feel as if even Giratina along with Misty cannot spoil the day" Ash said "I think, I think I am in love with her"

"Chu Pika" (I don't _think _you're in love with her , I know so )

"But how can I tell her , she will think that I am a jerk and probably hate me" said Ash in his not-so-usual discouraged tone .

"Pika chu Pika Pika" (How will you know that until you tell her how you feel) said Pikachu sounding a bit like Brock.

"So what you're saying is that I must go up to Serena and say 'Hey Serena , I wanna tell you that I love you' and then everything will be fine ?"

(_*sigh*) _"Pika pi chu" (Not exactly Ash , If you say it like asking her if she wants a cup of tea , anybody will think you are a jerk .) said Pikachu "Chu pi ka" (You ought to tell it with your heart and soul) .

"That's even ten times harder , each time I am about to admit to her how I feel ,I just , I just can't find the words .

"Pika chu" (Come on Ash how hard can it be )

"Well that's a bit rich coming from someone who's got a hands on experience" said Ash now smiling a small evil smile

"Pika" (Wha – What do you mean ) now it was Pikachu's turn to get nervous .

"Well , back in Unova I've see you staring at a _particular _female Pokémon …"

"Pika chu Pika"(Look , There is **nothing **going on between me and Snivy . Those are just some silly rumors )

"HA! I KNEW IT" said Ash with a triumph smile " So you did use to stare at Snivy"

"Pika chu Pi - ka chu" (Wh-wha-what no no , I told you t-those are just . Look, can we change the subject ? )

"Sure , Pikachu how about 'let's go to bed , I'm feeling sleepy'

"Pi ka" (Yeah , going to bed sounds fine…)

Ash went back to his sleeping bag and snuggled inside . Though he pretended like he didn't , he knew perfectly well the feelings his best buddy had for his Grass Snake Pokémon from Unova .

The next day too was sunny , though not sunny as he day before . Ash was woken up by the chirping of Fletchlings ( do Fletchlings chirp ? I'm not so sure ) . He saw that Clemont , Bonnie and Serena were already awake . He got dressed and had breakfast . Serena was a bit clumsy that morning . Pikachu noticed this first when Serena almost tripped on a rock when he was having breakfast (special Pokémon food for Electric types ) with Serena's Fox Pokémon , Fennekin .

"Pika pika" (Hey Fennekin , I everything alright with Serena )

" Kin Fenne" (Well … not exactly ) answered Fennekin

"Pi ka chu ?" (Why , what's the matter )

"Fenne kin" (No ,I can't say )

" Pika chu Pika Pika" (If there is a real problem , we'll all help ) said Pikachu thinking of all the possible reasons why such a bubbly and talkative girl would suddenly go quiet .

"Fenne Fenne Fenne"(no no , it's just oh – okay I can't keep it to myself for ever ) it said "Fenne kin"(Serena has a small , okay ,huge crush on Ash ) it added , lowering it's voice .

"Pika !" (What ! ) the yellow mouse Pokémon exclaimed . Out of all the reasons he thought of , this was totally not on the list .

"Fenne" (Yes) said the fox Pokémon "Fenne Fenne Fenne kin" (But not a word to Ash or Serena else I would become a roast Pokémon even before you can say 'Pikachu')

"Pika chu" (Not a word to anyone , got it ) said Pikachu still not believing what he'd just heard .

"Fennekin" ( Serena just can't muster up enough courage to tell Ash . I mean , how hard can I be ? )

Pikachu knew this was the same tone he used to ask Ash the same question . "Pika Pika chu"(I don't think that Serena will be very disappointed if she tells Ash how she feels)he just admitted without thinking . _Shouldn't have said that_

"Fenne"(What)

"Pika Pika chu" ( No point hiding it anymore . Ash likes Serena the same way )

"Kin Fenne fenne kin"(Whoa ! that's BIG news . But it wouldn't be fun if we go and just tell this to our trainers )

"Pika chu" ( And we better not .They'll kill us if they knew that we told this to each other )

"Fenne! Fennekin" (But there is something we can do )

"Pika chu ?"(Really ? ) The Mouse Pokémon asked curiously

Fennekin whispered something into Pikachu's ear (Of course in Fennekin language) . With each word Fennekin spoke , Pikachu's smile got bigger and bigger . _This is going to be so much fun …. _

At noon after they've all had lunch every one decided to rest a bit and then resume on

their journey. Everyone , but Pikachu and Fennekin !

_(With Serena)_

"Fenne Fenne Fenne Fennekin !"(Serena , it's now or never )said the honey blonde hair trainer's Fox Pokémon excitedly

"Wait a minute Fennekin , why are you suddenly persuading me to tell Ash my feelings about him ? I've already told you what that could do to our friendship" said Serena

"Kin Fenne kin" (But Serena , I can feel it in my bones , everything will be perfectly fine)

"Since when did you start to _feel _things"

"Fenne kin" (But Serena you wouldn't know until you tell him . And anyways you will have to tell him sooner or later"

"I choose later"

"Fenne kin kin" (But Serena I'm telling you , I've got a good feeling about this )

"Okay , you're right Fennekin , I've go to tell him and I will tell him" said Serena with confidence and hopped off to see her crush .

"Fenne"(_ Yes !)_

_(With Ash)_

"Pika Pika chu!"(Ash , it's now or never )said the black haired trainer's Mouse Pokémon excitedly

"Wait a minute Pikachu, why are you suddenly persuading me to tell Serena my feelings about her? I've already told you what that could do to our friendship" said Ash

"Pika chu" (But Ash, I can feel it in my bones , everything will be perfectly fine)

"Since when did you start to _feel _things"

"Pika Pi chu" (But Ash you wouldn't know until you tell her. And anyways you will have to tell her sooner or later"

"I choose later"

"Pika Pika chu" (But Ash I'm telling you , I've got a good feeling about this )

"Okay , you're right Pikachu, I've go to tell her and I will tell her" said Ash with confidence and hopped off to see his crush .

"Pika" (_Yes)_

Both trainers were fully confident about their decision to reveal their feelings to each other . But when they faced each other , both of them were blushing madly . _Control yourselves _they told to themselves . Ash spoke first :

"Um-er hi Serena" _(lame)_

"Er , Hello how do you do Ash ?" _(Even more lame)_

"Well,er Serena , I wanna tell that er that I"

"Yes Ash"

"Well that , um er thanks for taking all that trouble to return my handkerchief"

"Oh , well no problem Ash" and she turned to go back

"Serena wait , I wanted to tell you that , I – I love you"

"_What" _she gasped

"Yes, I love you . From the time I met you at the Pokémon Summer Camp . I know that you are mad at me and never would want to see me again . And besides, you deserve someone else , not a jerk like me" he said and turned away . "Ash wait" called Serena . He stopped at his tracks . "And what if I like this jerk more" she said softly into his ears .

He turned back "Wha-" but he never got to complete his sentence as Serena just kissed him on his lips . He was surprised and shocked a first but then , he kissed her back. After they broke the kiss Serena said even more softly "I love you too Ash Ketchum"

* * *

**So that was my very first story . It is not such a great one but hope you liked it . Please review and point out any mistakes so that I can make future stories better.**

**(Please ignore any spelling errors as some keys of my keyboard will have to be pressed really hard esp : P , B and T)**

**Bye for now**


End file.
